SUFRIENDO
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Cuando las cosas pasan, pasan, no se puede cambiar nada, y la vista no puede quedar fija atras. Sólo lastimás a quienes te aman...


**_SUFRIENDO…_**

Míralo ahí, andando en el mundo con la espalda encorvada, ha perdido su camino y no quiere encontrarlo de nuevo, ya no recuerda siquiera todo el esfuerzo que le costó encontrar camino correcto, y ahora que lo tiene, se desvía de él.

No lo culpo, ya no es el mismo…

Se ha convertido en parte de la nada, no escucha, no habla, casi parece que tampoco respira. Su ánimo se ha roto en pequeños fragmentos, ya ni siquiera sonríe con amabilidad, todo le da igual. Sólo mira con ojos tristes, como los de quien ha perdido un hijo.

Y es que eso es…lo ha perdido.

Y lo que más odia es que no hubo culpables, el niño era demasiado pequeño como para que el destino lo viera ¿entonces por qué culpar a la carroza? 

Sé que esas son cosas que duelen en el alma, y lo compadezco, pero por el bien del recuerdo de niño, quien no merecía la muerte; tendría que sonreír por ambos, y dedicar la vida a ser feliz con su presencia en la mente, porque el amor y el recuerdo es lo único que no nos arrebatan, lo único que perdura por siempre. 

Juro que cuando me mira se me hela el alma. Ahora tiene en la perpetuidad de sus ojos el color dorado y el frío del asesino que alguna vez fue. Casi puedo asegurar que piensa que todo es un castigo por cada vida que arrebató, e incluso me atrevo a pensar que no pasa un segundo en el que no culpe a cada Dios y a sí mismo por no poder evitar lo ocurrido.

Pero no se puede volver en el tiempo, y la historia se queda atrás, cada segundo que desperdicia es precioso, pero él no lo entiende, no puede ver más allá de su dolor, de su remordimiento, de la culpa que le dice al oído que solo él pudo evitar lo sucedido.

Apuesto a que él también piensa que estuvo en sus manos el salvar a su hijo, pero no lo hizo, y que con agonía recuerda el momento largo de ver su carne arrojada por ruedas de madera y cascos de caballos… el estruendo de sus huesos al romperse bajo el peso de la carroza.

Y el dolor de levantar lo que quedó de un cuerpo sin vida, la sangre de su sangre…

Le era como levantar su orgullo del suelo, su mayor símbolo de libertad, de una vida fuera de culpas…

No lo culpo por querer morir, yo igual lo haría, sentiría que la vida no tiene sentido, pero hay que pensar que también sigue, no se da cuenta que el daño es más grande si no olvida el dolor, que no debe quedar perdido en el abandono, ni en las escenas de tristeza y desesperación. Que lo que debe guardarse en los bolsillos son las sonrisas amplias que iluminó el pequeño en su rostro dedicadas a su padre.

Pero no quiere verlo, se niega a observar adelante y camina de espaldas mirando lo que fue, anda al revés por el tiempo resistiéndose al futuro, se olvida de todo, de todos…

Lo siento por él, pero no entiende razones, todos lo hemos superado ya y vivimos por el pequeño, pero él continua ignorando a los que lo quieren. Nos cree insensatos al no pensar con permanencia en el pequeño, pero no es nuestra culpa, y entendemos que tampoco suya, y él se rehúsa a creer eso, cree que el único culpable es él.

No entiendo mucho de la muerte, y tampoco de las penas que aquejan un alma adolorida; soy demasiado joven como para querer saberlo, pero él me lo está haciendo ver de forma prematura y dolorosa.

Lo siento por él, por mí,  por mi madre… pero si esto no cambia y él no hace nada por evitarlo, no sólo habrá perdido un hijo que yace en paz bajo un sepulcro de amor, sino que nos perderá a nosotras, esposa e hija que lo confortamos tanto como nos es posible, mas si la paciencia se nos agota, acabaremos como el niño que perdió, mi hermano…   

* * *

Bueno, tarde mucho en hacer tan poco, y a final de cuantas no he quedado satisfecha con lo que ha quedado, pero es que no sé que poner, no he sufrido así de fuerte, se reponerme a veces, mas si he visto sufrir de ésta manera a otras personas.

Dedico este corto fic a Alberto, un gran amigo que nos abandonó a todos sin quererlo. 

Así que donde quieras que estés, sea donde sea (yo espero que en el cielo, porque te lo mereces) esto es para ti, lo hice pensando en tu padre, que ha quedado muy mal con tu partida, pero sé que se repondrá, todos lo ayudaremos a eso, mientras tanto, todos cuidaremos de tu hermanito pequeño ¿Sabes? Tenías razón, se ha convertido en un clon tuyo, incluso tiene tu misma voz, y eso es muy triste, nos hace recordarte más de lo que debemos. Todos te extrañamos, pero entendemos que hayas partido. No nos preocupamos, nos dejaste un pedacito de ti dentro de tu hermano.

No quiero dedicar este fic a nadie más, es en honor a un caído, mas sin embargo, agradecería review.

Muchas gracias.

Cualquier comentario a:

Animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com

Hasta el próximo fic…

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai_

_Misao Malon_

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._


End file.
